pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Whirly Girlie
Whirly Girlie to drugi odcinek piątego sezonu Pretty Little Liars. Jego premiera odbyła się 17 czerwca 2014r. na kanale ABC Family. Opis Kłamczuchy zostawiają za sobą nowojorskie wydarzenia i wracają do Rosewood . Chcą pozbyć się wiszącej nad nimi chmury kłamstw i sekretów. Aria jest prześladowana przez wizję czynu, którego dokonała, a Emily, Hanna i Spencer próbują poznać nową rzeczywistość. Wydarzenia *Alison i Kłamczuchy wróciły do Rosewood. *Alison okłamała policjantów, że została porwana i była więziona przez 2 lata. *Po raz pierwszy pojawia się ojciec Ali - Kenneth DiLaurentis. *Spencer zaczyna podejrzewać, że Jason je śledził i wie, co stało się w Nowym Jorku. *Hanna znalazła maila, który mama Alison napisała do nieznanego odbiorcy w dzień zniknięcia: "Nie mogę cię dłużej chronić". *Nowy pies Alison - Pepe - znalazł ciało Jessici na podwórku Spencer. Streszczenie thumb|200pxDo Rosewood zajeżdża bus, który przywozi Kłamczuchy do domu. Ali boi się i próbuje wsiąść z powrotem, ale powstrzymuje ją Emily, która przekonuje ją, że "A" odeszło i nie ma się czego obawiać. Planują pójście na policję i powiedzenie im całej prawdy. Aria chce przyznać się do zabójstwa Shany. thumb|left|200px Dziewczyny idą prosto na komisariat, gdzie spotykają się z detektywem Holbrookiem. Detektyw prosi Alison, aby rozpoczęła swoją opowieść od nocy, kiedy zniknęła. Ali mówi mu, że została porwana i przez ostatnie dwa lata była przetrzymywana, a Kłamczuchy uratowały jej życie. Słysząc to, dziewczyny patrzą na siebie z niepokojem. thumb|200px W pokoju konferencyjnym Holbrook pokazuje Alison zdjęcie, które zrobiono podczas jej spotkania z Kłamczuchami po ich wyjeździe do Ravenswood. Ali mówi, że w tę noc uciekła od porywacza i przyjaciółki ukryły ją w domku w lesie, gdzie regularnie ją odwiedzały. Jej historia dziwi policjanta, bo wcześniej mówiła, że przyjaciółki uratowały ją z Filadelfii. Przyjeżdża Kenneth i wita się z córką, więc rozmowa zostaje przerwana. thumb|left|200px W domu Hastingsów Veronica oznajmia, że lot Pam został anulowany i Emily może przenocować u nich. Em wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby porozmawiać ze swoją mamą, a Veronica przepytuje Spencer, od kiedy wiedziała, że Alison żyje. Spencer myśli, że matka oskarża ją o zabójstwo dziewczyny z grobu Ali. Spencer jest zdziwiona, kiedy okazuje się, że Melissa wróciła i pojechała z tatą do Filadelfii odebrać samochód Spencer z konfiskaty. thumb Podobną rozmowę przeprowadza Hanna z matką, mówi jej, że chciała powiedzieć Ashley prawdę, kiedy Alison będzie już bezpieczna. Ashley jest zaskoczona, że Hanna uważa, że Ali nie grozi już niebezpieczeństwo, skoro jej porywacz jest na wolności. Hanna prosi mamę, aby nie zadawała tyle pytań, bo Ali nie może ruszyć do przodu, kiedy wszyscy rozmawiają o jej porwaniu. thumb|left|200px Aria dzwoni do szpitala, aby dowiedzieć się, w jakim stanie jest Ezra. Do jej pokoju wchodzi Mike, który dziwi się, że Alison nie zabiła swojego porywacza. Kiedy Mike pyta, co stało się Ezrze, Aria mówi mu, że miał wypadek w weekend, kiedy był w Nowym Jorku i stara się ukryć fakt, że sama też tam była. thumb|200px Spencer mówi Emily, że jest wściekła, bo znów znajdują się na "planecie Alison". Jest zła, że muszą kryć jej kłamstwa i znajdują się na rajdzie "zakręconej dziewczynki". Dziwi się, że Ali oczekiwała, że poprą jej wersję historii. Emily broni Alison, sugerując, że chciała chronić swoją matkę. Zauważają Jasona wyrzucającego coś ze swojego samochodu, Podchodzą do domu DiLaurentisów, a Alison zrzuca im rolkę papieru z telefonem w środku. Czytają SMS-a o treści "prawda pogrzebie cię w nowojorskiej minucie". Niestety Ali nie wie, kto jest nadawcą. thumb|left|200pxAlison ogląda pamiątki zgromadzone w swoim pokoju, kiedy do środka wchodzi Kenneth. Mówi córce, że może spać na dole, jeśli tu będzie jej nieswojo, ale Alison odmawia. Ojciec zapewnia ją, że już nigdy nie pozwoli jej zniknąć z jego oczu. Ali pyta go, co dzieje się z jej matką. Niestety Kenneth także bez skutku próbował się z nią skontaktować i zaczął się martwić. Obiecuje Ali, że wynagrodzi jej wszystkie stracone lata. Informuje ją, że rozwiódł się z Jessicą. thumb|200pxZ powodu koszmarów o Shanie Aria nie może spać. Kiedy budzi się, słyszy, jak ktoś gra na skrzypcach. Dzwoni do niej Hanna i informuje ją o wiadomości, którą otrzymała Alison. Dostała ją przed pójściem do komisariatu i dlatego okłamała Holbrooka. Do domu Marinów wstępuje pan DiLaurentis, który prosi Ashley o pomoc, co podsłuchuje Hanna. Chce, aby przejrzała e-maile Jessici i poszukała informacji na temat miejsca jej pobytu. thumb|left|200px Alison siada na ganku swojego domu, gdzie spotyka Jasona. Brat ostrzega ją, aby nigdzie nie wychodziła, jeśli nie chce natknąć się na reporterów. Ali pyta go, dlaczego do tej pory nie zadał jej żadnego pytania. Jason mówi, że pomyślał, że potrzebowała trochę czasu dla siebie. Stwierdza, że Jessica była zszokowana, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Alison nadal żyje. Pod ich dom przyjeżdża kobieta ze schroniska, która przywiozła psa na prośbę Jessici, Jason jest wściekły i chce go odesłać, ale Alison decyduje o jego przygarnięciu. thumb|200px Mike spotyka w The Brew Monę, która zamówiła setki gwizdków dla dziewczyn z Rosewood High, których miałyby użyć w razie ataku porywacza, takim jak ten Alison. Twierdzi, że muszą walczyć z tym, kto porwał Ali. Mike mówi jej, że za nią tęsknił. thumb|left|200px Spencer i Emily idą do domu Alison, aby oddać jej telefon. Spencer mówi Emily, że Aria popada w szaleństwo, bojąc się aresztowania. Postanawia przejrzeć śmietnik, do którego Jason wcześniej coś wyrzucił. Znajduje torbę z Nowego Jorku. Emily zastanawia się, czy możliwe jest, że Jason cały czas je śledził. Dziewczyny podejrzewają, że może on jest nadawcą tajemniczej wiadomości. thumb|200px Podczas przeszukiwania Internetu w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat śmierci Shany, Aria znów słyszy skrzypce. Okazuje się, że na jej iPodzie pojawiły się utwory skrzypcowe. Zaczyna coraz bardziej panikować. thumb|left|200pxSpencer i Emily dzielą się z Alison swoim znaleziskiem. Ali przyznaje im, że zeszłej nocy Jason obserwował ją, gdy zasypiała. Emily sugeruje, że być może to Jason ją uderzył i Jessica zniknęła, dlatego, że nie miała odwagi powiedzieć tego córce. Spencer podejrzewa, że być może zrobili to, ponieważ Alison wiedziała o romansie Jessici z Peterem i mogła wykorzystać to do szantażowania ich. Myśli, że jeśli to Jason i Jessica próbowali zabić Ali, to mieli powody, aby sprawić, żeby pozostałe dziewczyny były uważane za kłamczuchy. Wtedy nawet, jeśli odkryłyby prawdę, nikt by im nie uwierzył. thumb|200px Emily sugeruje Ali, aby została w domu do czasu aż nie wróci jej matka. Spencer mówi Ali, żeby nie zwlekała z powiedzeniem wszystkim prawdy i zrobiła to jak najszybciej. Alison mówi, że skłamała, aby chronić Arię. thumb|left Spencer wraca do domu i spotyka tam Toby'ego, który właśnie wrócił z Londynu. Toby ujawnia, że, kiedy przyjechał do domu Melissy, otworzył mu Wren i powiedział, że Melissa już tu nie mieszka. thumb|200pxAria znajduje się w leśnym domku, w którym rzekomo ukrywała się Ali i próbuje sprawić, żeby wyglądało na to, że ktoś rzeczywiście tam mieszkał. Przychodzi do niej Emily. Aria jest wściekła, że ukrywała przed nią wiadomość, którą dostała Alison. Em próbuje przekonać ją, że nadawcą wiadomości nie było "A", ponieważ już nie żyje, a Aria zabiła Shanę w geście samoobrony. Aria mówi, że nie zmienia to faktu, że kogoś zabiła i nie wiem, jak będzie z tym żyć. thumb|left|200px Tymczasem w domu Marinów, Ashley przegląda skrzynkę mailową Jessici, aby znaleźć informację, co się z nią stało. Hanna podstępem sprawia, że matka wychodzi z pokoju. Przegląda maile i znajduje wiadomość, której pani DiLaurentis nie skończyła. Brzmi ona: "Nie mogę cię już dłużej chronić". thumb|200px Spencer leży w łóżku wraz z Tobym. Prosi go, żeby następnym razem, kiedy będzie jechał do Londynu, zabrał ją ze sobą na zawsze. Dzwoni jej telefon, ale uparcie go ignoruje. Kiedy Toby pyta ją, co się dzieje, nie chce mu odpowiedzieć. thumb|left|200px Jason i Kenneth kłócą się o zniknięcie Jessici. Ojciec myśli, że Jason wie, gdzie się ona znajduje. Ich rozmowę zakłóca Emily, która ma na smyczy ich psa, ponieważ Ali prosiła ją o wyprowadzenie go. thumb|200pxAria wraca do domu i zastaje Mike i Monę siedzących razem na kanapie. Mike przyznaje się, że pożyczył jej iPoda, aby przegrać kilka piosenek, których potrzebuje do szkolnego projektu, wzbudzając jej podejrzenia. Kiedy Mike wychodzi z pokoju, Aria przypomina Monie, że ta ma kilka sekretów do strzeżenia. Mona odpowiada, zwracając uwagę na wypadek Ezry w Nowym Jorku. thumb|left|200pxW samochodzie Hanny, Emily mówi Hannie, że Kenneth myśli, że Jason ukrył matkę w Filadelfii. Hanna opowiada je o e-mailu Jessici, który został napisany tej nocy, kiedy opuściła miasto. Jason puka do szyby i mówi im, aby trzymały się z dla od miejsc, które do nich nie należą. Odjeżdża, a dziewczyny śledzą go i docierają do budynku w ubogiej dzielnicy miasta. Widzą go jak opuszcza jeden z bloków, ale nie mogą dostać się do środka, bo przeszkadza im bezdomny starzec. thumb|200pxAlison znajduje się w mauzoleum, ponieważ chce pożegnać się z dziewczyną, która została pochowana w jej miejsce. Pojawia się Mona i Ali ze łzami w oczach mówi jej, że nie chce być taka, jaka wcześniej była. Potrzebuje Mony jako przyjaciółki. Mona przyznaje się do wysłania wiadomości na telefon Alison i mówi: "Ja nie muszę się ukrywać. Ale ty ta. Będziesz żałować, że nie pozostałaś martwa". thumb|left|200pxKłamczuchy spotykają się w kuchni Spencer, gdzie przerażona Aria mówi Hannie i Emily, że podejrzewa, że jest ktoś, kto wie o zabójstwie Shany. Emily ma nadzieję, że, jeśli prawda o Jasonie i jego matce wyjdzie na jaw, będą mogły ujawnić i ten sekret. Spencer idzie do domu DiLaurentisów w poszukiwaniu Alison, ale znajduje Jasona siedzącego w ciemnym pokoju. Mówi on, że jego ojciec może podejrzewać go o porwanie siostry. Kiedy Spencer pyta, czy był w Nowym Jorku, nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, ponieważ nagle pies Alison zaczyna głośno szczekać. thumb|200pxSłysząc szczekanie, Hanna, Aria i Emily wybiegają z domu Hastingsów zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Dostrzegają rękę wystającą z ziemi - dłoń Jessici DiLaurentis. Dołączają do nich Jason i Spencer. Chłopak jest w szoku, kiedy rozpoznaje matkę. thumb|left|200pxW finałowej scenie odcinka policja kręci się po okolicy, kiedy ciało Jessici jest wyjmowane z ziemi. Załamana Alison stoi wśród tłumu cicho płacząc. Tytuł i znaczenie *Polskie tłumaczenie tytułu to "Zakręcona dziewczynka". *Tytuł może odnosić się do powrotu dawnej twarzy Alison, kiedy oszukuje policję w sprawie tego, co działo się z nią przez dwa lata. *Marlene King stwierdziła, że Kłamczuchy zostały złapane w poplątaną sieć "zakręconej dziewczynki". To samo w tym odcinku powiedziała Spencer. *Julian Morris, który gra Wrena Kingstona, grał w filmie o podobnym tytule. Jednakże Wren nawet nie pojawił się w tym odcinku. Obsada Główne role *Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal Poboczne role *Keegan Allen jako Toby Cavanaugh *Sean Faris jako Gabriel Holbrook *Drew Van Acker jako Jason DiLaurentis *Lesley Fera jako Veronica Hastings *Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin *Cody Allen Christian jako Mike Montgomery *Jim Abele jako Kenneth DiLaurentis *Andrea Parker jako Jessica DiLaurentis (zwłoki) *Aeriel Miranda jako Shana Fring (wspomnienie) Ciekawostki *Czytanie scenariusza miało miejsce 1 kwietnia 2014r. *Filmowanie rozpoczęło się 2 kwietnia 2014r. a zakończyło 9 kwietnia 2014r. *Scena, w której Kłamczuchy przechodzą gęsiego przez ulicę jest nawiązaniem do okładki płyty zespołu The Beatles "Abbey Road". Motyw ten wykorzystał też zespół Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Muzyka *"21 Flights" Heavy English (Aria słucha muzyki, szukając w Internecie informacji o śmierci Shany) *"Partita No.3 For Violin: Perludio" Bach (drugi utwór skrzypcowy, który Aria znajduje na swoim iPodzie) *"Love Runs Out" OneRepublic (scena Spoby w sypialni Spencer) *"Slowly" Barcelona (Spencer ignoruje swój dzwoniący telefon, leżąc w łóżku z Tobym) *"Never Get To Heaven" Sarah Blaine (ciało pani DiLaurentis zostaje wyjęte spod ziemi i zabrane z posesji) Galeria Toby and Spence 5x02.png Pll-502-33.jpg Pll-502-31.jpg Pll-502-30.jpg Pll-502-29.jpg Pll-502-28.jpg Pll-502-27.jpg Pll-502-26.jpg Pll-502-25.jpg Pll-502-24.jpg Pll-502-23.jpg Pll-502-22.jpg Pll-502-21.jpg Pll-502-20.jpg Pll-502-19.jpg Pll-502-18.jpg Pll-502-17.jpg Pll-502-16.jpg Pll-502-15.jpg Pll-502-14.jpg Pll-502-13.jpg Pll-502-12.jpg Pll-502-11.jpg Pll-502-10.jpg Pll-502-09.jpg Pll-502-08.jpg Pll-502-07.jpg Pll-502-06.jpg Pll-502-05.jpg Pll-502-04.jpg Pll-502-03.jpg Pll-502-02.jpg Pll-502-01.jpg Mrsdhvhhnghhgjbkgugjm.png Monalingldnldnvln.png Lesley late night. .jpg Kjfnvjhgdhgfdggffhfngbv.png Keegan 5x02.png BkuKXswCIAAlaFj.jpg Angrrrkdlnsnknknfksnksddk.png Ali crypt 5.02.jpg Normal 1297.jpg Normal 1190.jpg Normal 1020.jpg Normal 0928.jpg Normal 0912.jpg Normal 1072.jpg Normal 0737.jpg Normal 0785.jpg Normal 0748.jpg Normal 0699.jpg Normal 0649.jpg Normal 0575.jpg Normal 0267.jpg Normal 0194.jpg 0502aria1.jpg 5.jpg 11.jpg PLL-502-Recap.jpg Zapowiedzi thumb|left|335 px|Promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie)thumb|right|335 px|Sneak Peek #1 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) thumb|left|335 px|Sneak Peek #2 (Tłumaczenie w opisie)thumb|right|335 px|Sneak Peek #3 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 5